Coruscant Skies
by TheConjuringMind
Summary: Padme finds herself quite despondent when waiting for a familiar stranger to reappear in her life. AU, unrelated to 'Out of the Shadows'. Major Maulidala.


**A/N Here's the one-shot I promised everyone! It's completely unrelated to 'Out of the Shadows', just so you know. I hope you enjoy reading it, because I really enjoyed typing it. ^_^**

 **I would greatly appreciate any feedback left by you guys! I really like reading your reviews. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Star Wars.**

* * *

" _Coruscant Skies_ "

Padme gazed out upon the sparkling silver city.

Even at night, the planet was still bustling with air crafts and noise.

Creatures from all over the galaxy would fly in and out of Coruscant.

Day or night, it didn't matter.

There was never a moment of silence.

It was one of the many things she would have to get used to after leaving Naboo.

After she'd served her second term as queen, she'd decided to run as a Senator for the Galactic Senate.

And although Coruscant wasn't really a planet she had planned on inhabiting, it _was_ her choice to do so, nonetheless. Although not necessarily for business matters.

The real reason she had moved to Coruscant, was in the hopes that she would be able to see a certain someone more frequently.

Knowing that he resided somewhere within the main city, she hoped that perhaps by some chance, their paths would cross again.

It had been nearly four months since they had last had the pleasure of being in each others' company.

They could never see each other on a regular basis.

Neither of their lives would allow it.

Both had enough to deal with as it was - him, with his training, and her, with the Galactic Senate - and finding the time (and place) to converse with one another proved to be difficult.

They could only ever see each for short moments at a time.

Sometimes they could only manage to exchange a few second glances at each other from somewhere through a large crowd.

There had even been brief moments when they'd walk past each other on the street and managed to say a quick 'hello' or other form of acknowledgment, before the other had to part ways.

He was always a fleeting figure in her life.

Just as she was to him.

Someone that the other could never obtain.

Or ever hope to be fortunate enough to spend their lives with.

There wasn't a single night that he didn't revolve in her thoughts.

As it was the same for him.

There were moments when they'd both yearn terribly for the other, causing very many sleepless nights on Padme's part.

It was a sad, and tragic way of living, yet it was still living nonetheless.

Lowering her head in sadness, Padme allowed her thoughts to dissolve out into the night sky.

She had been standing on the balcony for nearly three hours (it was one of the few locations that they would meet, if they were able to salvage the time to do so), yet still, he hadn't come.

She was about to abandon all hope, when suddenly, she heard the light sound of boots shuffling against the balcony's floor boards behind her.

A speck of hope flickered in her heart, and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

She could sense his presence anywhere.

She had been waiting patiently day after day for him to reappear in her life.

And only now had decided to do so.

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and her breath hitched in her throat.

His footsteps fell silent when he was directly behind her.

She could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck as he exhaled.

"It's been a while," She said softly, leaning herself over the balcony, and keeping her eyes on the sparkling city below.

"It has," he agreed, looking over the balcony as well.

"Where have you roamed these past rotations?" She asked casually.

"Wheresoever I needed to," The cloaked figure replied quietly.

"What brings you back to Coruscant?" She asked, turning her head to face him. "Aren't you 'tending to other duties'?" she said flatly, obviously taking a stab at his frequent absence.

Although his face remained masked from expressing any sort of emotion, his eyes held the slightest bit of sadness and guilt.

"Not at the moment." He replied, straightening himself.

"Why so?"

"I felt I'd had other obligations, so I relieved myself of those duties temporarily."

"Is that right?" Padme asked, grinning from ear to ear.

She secretly felt important knowing that he'd actually risked his position to spend his time in her presence.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"How much time do you have to spare?" She asked, looking off into the distance.

"Not enough." He said quietly, turning his head to face hers.

Padme's smiled disappeared.

She looked down at the balcony's railing, forlorn.

He could see the outline of a tear streaking her cheek in the dim light.

The sight of seeing her hurt was far too terrible.

He couldn't bare to see her sad.

He gently lifted her chin with his hand, and tilted her head up to face him.

"Do not cry." He said, scaning her brown eyes with his yellow ones.

"I will not see you cry again, understand?" He questioned, using his thumb to brush away another tear that slid down her cheek.

Padme nodded furiously, then threw her arms around him. Allowing the tears to roll down her face and onto his cloak as he wrapped his own arms around her.

Even if she couldn't have him forever, she would still have this moment.


End file.
